


Yrttejä ja Tupakantumppeja

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kariluoto on kärsivällinen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Roommates, Yo-au, lammio on kenkä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Lammio alkaa epäillä kämppiksensä aikeita. Poika saa selville aivan jotain muuta
Relationships: Jorma Kariluoto/Lammio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Yrttejä ja Tupakantumppeja

**Author's Note:**

> Yo-au jossa nää kaks asuu samassa kämpässä.  
> Tuleeko tälle jatkoa? Ehkä  
> Lisätäänkö tänne muitakin? Ehkä  
> Hahmot on linnan, en omista kettään

Mihin hänen elämä oli mennyt? Tämän kaltaiset turhan syvät kysymykset eivät tahtoneen kadota Lammion maatessa jakamassaan opiskelija asunnossa. Miehen asuntotoveri kuorsasi jossain toisella puolella huoneen pimeyttä. Ei Lammiolla mitään valitettavaa toisaalta ollut, jaettu kämppä oli kyllä ihan hyvän kokoinen. Mukaan kuului kaikki tärkeä, keittiöstä, lukolla varustettuun vessaan. Olohuoneeseen kannettu sohva oli kuulemma erittäin mukava nukkua, tai niin ainakin oli siihen sammunut Koskela moneen kertaan ilmoittanut. Jopa pieni parveke talosta löytyi, sitä koristivat kuluneet ulkotuolit ja useat tupakan tumpit. Siellä hän oli monet illat istunut polttamassa, pientä taukoa opinnoistaan etsimässä. Läppäristä kantautunut sinivalo sattui silmiin. Ei sitä kovin kauan jaksanut tuijottaa.

Ainoana pienenä ongelmana ilmaantui makuuhuone joka oli pakko jakaa Kariluodon kanssa. Nukkuminen samassa huoneessa suurimman ihastuksensa kanssa ei ollut helppoa. Sielusta asti kantautuva lähes pohjaton intohimo tuntui tukahduttavalta. Puhumattakaan toisen omaperäisistä tavoista sisustaa omaa puolta huoneestaan. Monet kerrat oli Lammio tullut illalla myöhään kirjastolta tai töistä, ja pelästynyt puoli kuoliaaksi törmätessään yksiin kämppätuttavansa julisteista tai kirjoista. Kariluoto oli kertonut opiskelevansa uskontojen historiaa, mutta tämän kotiin tuoma materiaali vaikutti enemmän satanistiselta kuin uskonnolliselta. Toisaalta oli sekin uskonto. Lammion kaltaista lakiopiskelijaa tämä vain hämmensi. Silti hän kuunteli mielellään toisen selityksiä milloin mistäkin tavoista ja taruista. Kariluodon huulien liikkeiden katseleminen samalla kun tämä puhui, sai hänen sydämensä pistelemään kummasti. Jokainen pieni hymy toisen kasvoilla tuntui vain nostavan Lammion kehon lämpötilaa, vaikkei sen pitäisi edes olla mahdollista. 

Historian opiskelijan kirjallisuus oli se pieni kipinä joka oli sytyttänyt Lammiossa valtavan epäilyksen tulen. Ei hän itsekkään ollut aivan varma mitä epäili. Mutta keittiön pöydällä itse kasvatetut yrtit ja pieniin purkkeihin pakatut mausteet, saisivat kenet tahansa luulemaan jotain hullua. Tai niin hän ainakin itse luuli. Keittiöön unohtuneet uskonnolliset kokkikirjat tuskin auttoivat. Olohuoneeseen sytytetyt ruusulta tuoksuvat suitsukkeet, joiden savua oli yllättävän mukava hengittää, eivät vähentäneet miehen ahdistusta lainkaan. Kun eräänä päivänä Kariluoto saapui kotiin sylissään monenvärisiä kynttilöitä, alkoi jo valmiiksi paranoidi Lammio suunnittelemaan muuttoa. Ei hän mihinkään tietenkään muuttanut, mutta netistä hän kyllä alkoi tietoa etsiä. Luullen alkusi Kariluodon vajonneen satanismiin, kyseisen uskonnon sivut olivat luonnollinen aloitus kohde. Monta tuntia hän monenlaisia tietolähteitä selasi. Opittuaan paljon uutta, mies totesi että jos Kariluoto jotain harjoitti, oli se sitten noituutta. Voisi kuvitella että tuon löydettyään olisi Lammion villit aivot edes hieman rauhoittuneet. Väärässä tuo oletus kuitenkin oli.

Tuosta päivästä lähtien hän kirjoitti muistiin lähes jokaisen pienenkin asian jota Kariluoto teki. Kaikki kasvaneesta kokoelmasta kynttilöitä ja kirjoja, pinkkeihin ruusuihin joita hän oli Lammiolle antanut. Myös sydämiltä vaikuttavat symbolit toisen hänelle tekemässä ruuassa eivät jääneet huomaamatta. Lammio vertaili kovaan tahtiin muistiinpanojaan netistä löytämiinsä taikoihin ja loitsuihin, yrittäen saada selville mitä miehellä oli mielessä. Mitään varmistusta ei hän löytöretkillään saanut. Hirveältä varjostamiselta tai liialliselta seuraamiselta tämä Lammion omasta mielestä vaikutti. Omatunto kolkutti vahvasti rintaa. Kaksi viikkoa hän sitä kesti, mutta lopulta oli pakko näistä asioista puhua. Ei Lammio sellaisia osannut. Yrittää oli kuitenkin pakko.   
Tässä hän nyt istui, keittiön pöydän ääressä tarkkaillen Kariluodon ruuan tekoa. Innokas mies oli taas kerran tarjoutunut kokkaamaan molemmille. Hieman hikinen niska kohti Lammiota, tämä sekoitti iloisesti hyräillen jonkinlaista hernekeittoa. Miten tässä vaiheessa voisi edes jotenkin taitavasti kysellä toisen uskonnosta? Ei mitenkään hyvin.

”Oletteko te noita” Lammio puhui selvällä äänellä, selkä pystyssä hyvässä ryhdissä. Tuskin tuo olisi huonommin voinut mennä vaikka kuinka olisi yrittänyt. Ei hänestä ulos näkisi kuinka ahdistunut tämä oikeasti edes oli. Kariluoto pyörähti ympäri, essu heiluen. Kankaan rintaan oli printattu sanat ”Kiss the cook”. Mistäköhän tuokin oli ostettu? Kummastunut ilme nousi tämän kasvoille.

”En. Miten niin?” Miehen pää kallistui hieman sivulle tämän puhuessaan. Miten joku osasi olla noin suloinen? Häpeä punotti Lammion poskia, pudottaen katseensa kohti omaa syliään. 

”No siis. Kun. kirjat ja minä luulin että. ne symbolit ruuassa” Hiljaisesta muminasta tuskin sai hän itsekkään kunnolla selvää. Sanat sulivat toisiinsa kiinni, osa katosi matkalla kokonaan. Lammion oli pakko näyttää aivan säälittävältä. Tai niin hän ainakin itse luuli. Kariluoto asteli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs. Mies oli aina niin rauhallinen ja ymmärtäväinen tämänkaltaisissa asioissa.

”Ne kirjat ovat ihan vain opiskeluun. Ja yrtit kasvatin koska niillä on kiva kokata” Kariluoto nosti Lammion päätä jotta voisi katsoa tätä silmiin. Lempeä hymy sai miehen sydämen lyömään liian lujaa. Oikea käsi oli asettunut toisen olalle, kun vasen silitti hellästi Lammion poskea. Hetken odotettuaan, Kariluoto jatkoi.

”Ja ne symbolit on ihan vaan sydämiä. Ne on siinä kun rakastan sinua niin paljo” Kuin todistaakseen väitteensä, Kariluoto antoi hellän suukon vasten istuvan miehen otsaa. Lammio katsoi toista silmät pyöreinä. Aivot olivat saaneet oikosulun, vastaukset tulivat ajattelematta.

”Mistä lähtien?” Miehen suu jäi auki kuin kalalla. Hän katui sanojaan heti niiden päästyään vapauteen.

”Etkö sinä muista? Kun me suudeltiin siellä Rahikaisen sohvalla? Eikös me silloin aloitettu seurustelemaan? Siitähän on jo kohta melkeen vuosi” Lammio vaikuttaa yhtä kummastuneelta vielä tuonkin selityksen jälkeen. Kariluoto hymähtää huvittuneesti ja asettaa kätensä kunnolla rakkaansa ympärille. Tällä meni kokonainen minuutti ennen kuin hän sai koottua vastauksen.

”Minä luulin että te olitte vain kännissä ja et tarkoittanut sillä mitään” Hänen päänsä nojasi vasten toisen olkaa. Pieni naurun aiheuttama tärinä hytkytti Kariluodon kehoa. Lammio piilotti kasvot käsiinsä häpeissään. Miten hän oli saattanut ymmärtää asiat näin väärin? Kariluoto veti toisen kädet pois tämän suun edestä, asettaen suudelman tämän pehmeille huulille. Tuo pieni ele kaiken tämän jälkeen todisti jopa Lammiolle että kyllä hän oli kaikkea sanomaansa tarkoittanut. Raukea hymy ilmeni molempien kasvoilla. Varovaiset kädet vetivät hänet turvalliseen syleilyyn. Ruoka unohtui hellalle. Ei se sieltä mihinkään menisi.


End file.
